Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 2)
Chapter 2 is the first chapter of Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Cynder's Destiny". Plot (Far away from the Dragon Realms, many gnorc warriors walk into the Gnorc Resistance as a fallen red dragon elder flies over to the cave to walk to the battle arena where a bunch of gnorcs are fighting with the Lava Lizard. One of them is being chased by a Lava Lizard as the Lava Toads throw the bones to the target of a dragon.) *Red: Attention everyone, your battle session is over. My gosh, i said *hit his staff hard to the ground* STOP! (The gnorcs, lava lizards and lava toads stop training as they watch Red) *Red: Good. We got some cautions to make. *Gnorc Warrior #1: All good on the battle weapons Red. *Gnorc Warrior #2: We found the skull of a dead dragon's head. *Red: Perfect. My dear Warlords, how go your plans to conquer the world? *Gnorc Warrior #3: We're going to burn up the Dragon Village and steal all the staffs from the elders to give them to Feather God to charge up and destroy the worlds. *Red: I heard there was a failed attack at the Dream Weavers today. How dare they fail to stop on Spyro. Ever since the death of Malefor, i have to go finish what he has started and get my triumph revenge on Mario. *Gnorc Barbarian #1: What about your plans on destroying Cynder. How did that power affects you? *Red: It was a power in purple. Something was called like the Dragon Force or some power like that. *Gnorc Barbarian #2: Dragon Force, that's it. *Red: This cosmic force gave life to the universe. One of them have used it in the other planets. *Gnorc Warrior #1: Wait, your saying there's other dragons all across the universe? *Red: No. They travel across the universe and affect that spark in their powers to defeat the monster from destroying the galaxy. *Gnorc Warrior #2: Who's idea is to bring the force into the universe? *Red: I have no idea. Many scientists call it the most dangerous force in the entire galaxy. No one wanna touch it for greatness and evil. How about you guys touch the force and see what happen to your hands. *Gnorc Warrior #3: No! I don't want it to happen. *Gnorc Warrior #4: It hurt my brains. *Red: No it do not. *shoot fire with his staff on the ground* *Everyone: *shocked* *Red: Well, you didn't expect me to shoot this ground to the fire of my staff. *Feather God: *appear as a fiery spirit* *Everyone: *gasp* *Feather God: Aw, you didn't expect to see me. Look what this purple dragon done to me. *Red: That purple dragon. I knew he done all of this. *Feather God: I'm okay Red. Your talking to me in fire. *Gnorc Warrior #1: Like a video cam? *Feather God: If you say so, then yes. *Red: Everyone, we're having a little talk in here. All of you guys get back to work. Go on, shoot. (The gnorcs, lava lizards and lava toads leave the battle area and get back to work) *Red: Now, where were we? *Feather God: We really need to talk about the heroes conflict. *Red: What did Spyro and Mario have done to you? *Feather God: The heroes at the bottom have killed my shards. In the top side, Spyro blast me to the floating island and it gave me a bunch of itches on my face. *Red: Don't worry, i'll teach these heroes a lesson when i get back to them. *Feather God: Precisely. You won't fail me this time my subordinate. *Red: I won't fail you master. I can get rid of the Dragon Realms by bringing the gnorcs in to bomb the walls. *Feather God: How about you bring Gnasty Gnorc to the fight and see what happen when you reach to the elders. *Red: Um, no. He can do his own thing while me and my gnorcs will go to spread a war with the dragons. *Feather God: You're going to fail at that. Trust me, without team up. You will fail. *Red: I can do it on my own. No other animal like a mammoth can help me out on this serious quest. *Feather God: You know what is likely gonna happen. *Red: Boss, just mind your own business. I got work to do with my gnorc minions. *Feather God: I'll be back. So long my friend. *his fiery spirit disappear* *Red: You haven't seen the last of me, Spyro and Mario. I will bring in a bigger army that will change your lives forever! THREE YEARS LATER (At the Mushroom Kingdom, it was a shining beautiful morning. A cyan Paratroopa was flying with a letter on his hands and deliver the letter to the mailbox of a plumber's house.) *Parakarry: Mail- *Mario: *open the door* You knew you were going to show up on a bright morning. *Parakarry: Call? Good. Good morning to you Mario. *Mario: Thank you for this letter Parakarry. Keep up the good work on delivering the letters to everyone. *Parakarry: Another letter, duly delivered. A postman's job is never done. *Mario: Get on with it and go deliver some mail! *Parakarry: See ya next time. I gotta get back to work. *fly off* *Luigi: Mario, who was that? *Mario: That was our old pal Parakarry. *Luigi: Ah, Parakarry. He was your partner in your old adventure, right? *Mario: Yes. He's a good friend of mine. *Luigi: What's with the letter? *Mario: Oh. *open the lettter* "Dear Mario, please come over to my castle. We're having a special meeting with a lot of breakfast in our table. Please be here on time. Love Princess Peach." *Luigi: Hey, we're having a big breakfast today. *Mario: Aren't you invited? *Luigi: Uh......she didn't even mention my name on here. But i'm going to go to the meeting. *Mario: Let's a go! *Luigi: Yahoo! (At Princess Peach's castle, the table is being set up for the meeting) *Toad: All the chairs are all set. *Peach: Bring in the food. *Toadette: You know when it's going to be a good time to start a day like this. *Toadsworth: Princess, the Mario brothers are running to our castle. *Peach: It's them alright. *Toad: I'll go get the door. (Mario and Luigi arrive at the castle as they wait by the door with Toad opening the door for them) *Toad: Welcome to the castle. *Mario: Hello there Toad. *Toad: Oh, you there too? *Luigi: Yes. I'm here for the meeting. *Toad: Come inside. (Inside of Peach's castle) *Mario: Mama mia, this is like a news room. *Toad: Everything news related. *Luigi: Whoa, they're food on the table? Sweet. *Mario: With a load of bread rolls. *Luigi: Breakfast! *run to the table* *Toadette: Whoa. Hold it. We're not done. *Luigi: But i'm hungry. We didn't even ate dinner last night. *Mario: I think the princess want to talk with us. *Peach: Mario, Luigi, you made it. *Mario: I knew we're going to be here for you. *Peach: Sweet. Go have a seat. *Luigi: Right behind you. *Toadsworth: We are almost done with our meal. *Toad: This breakfast lasgna is going to be lit. *Toadbert: It has a load of eggs, sausage, pancakes and cheese, by boogity. *Toadsworth: Tjis is a fresh start for me. *Toadette: I love it. *Peach: Bring in the food on the table. *Toadsworth: We're all set. *Toadbert: The breakfast lagsana is about done. *Toadsworth: And it's done. *Merlon: *take the breakfast lagnsa out* It smell good. *Toadsworth: It's not burned. Isn't it? *Merlon: No. Looking fresh. *Toadsworth: I love it. *Peach: We're about to start the meeting in just a second. *Mario: I'm just getting started. *Luigi: Yahoo. *Merlon: We got ourselves a jump start. *Toadbert: Everyone to their seats. (Everyone is seated as the meeting starts) *Peach: Good morning everyone. We can start as we please. *Merlon: We can start. *Peach: As we humans and mushrooms unite together, thete have been some new chamges occuring in the Mushroom Kingdom. *Toadsworth: Like the Koopa Troop attacks? *Peach: Most likely yes. But they may not be too long for us to come and strike after the castle. *Luigi: Remember that curse where every Toad is a blob? That was terrible. *Peach: Yeah, but don't wanna talk about it for any longer. Like i was saying, there are shards spead all over the multiverse. *Mario: Shards? *Luigi: What kind of shards do they throw on? *Peach: Not the pieces, the creatures. *Toadsworth: Do you remember when Malefor came and most of the shadow minions came to this land? *Luigi: They weren't shards. Neither of them are purple. *Mario: They pop right out of the Shadow Realms. *Toadbert: You didn't know that there is a evil dimension known as the Dark Dimension. *Mario: We know that. *Luigi: Spyro told us about it a few years ago. *Peach: They're purple, sharp and even made of crystal. *Toad: They have the scariest eyes in the world. *Luigi: Really really scary. *Mario: Just like a predator eye. *Luigi: Can we eat now? My tummy is really starting to growl like a wolf. *Peach: Not until we finish our meeting. *Luigi: Aw man. Okay. *Mario: Keep going. (Meanwhile in the skies of the Dragon Realms, a group of dragons are flying as Spyro and Sparx race to the end) *Spyro: Ya ha! First place. *Sparx: I'm gonna beat you. *Spyro: It's not a race. It's a travel disvision. *Sparx: I can see our house from here. *Spyro: It's not our house. Why people keep saying that all the time when they fly over gravity. *Sparx: It's a force of nature. Don't you expect to see cats and dogs flying in the air? *Spyro: It's just a rhyme. *Sparx: Well it's a joke to me. *Spyro: Heads up. *Sparx: We're going home. *Spyro: Home is where the dragons live. *Sparx: Time to land. (The dragons fly down to the land as they step on the grass into the village) *Spyro: Let's have some fun. *Sparx: Off we go. (The dragons play basketball in the court with Spyro throwing the ball on the hoop) *Spyro: Hoop on one! MORE TO COME Next: Previous: Mario and Spyro: Dark Dragon (Chapter 1) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff